Capsular contracture (CC) happens when the scar tissue or capsule that normally forms around the implant tightens and squeezes the implant. It can happen to one or both of the implanted breasts.
Capsular contracture may be more common following infection, hematoma, and seroma. However, it is not known for sure why capsular contracture happens. The literature also discusses other factors, such as a textured implant surface and submuscular placement of the implant, which may decrease the capsular contracture rate.
A reoperation may be needed to correct capsular contracture, usually for grade III or IV capsular contracture. The surgical procedures range from removal of the implant capsule tissue with or without replacement of the implant itself. Capsular contracture may happen again after this reoperation.